Dreaming of you
by Elizzie-Shari
Summary: Jade had received an invitation to Hogwarts. Everything was fine but then she met Oliver Wood on the Hogwarts Express, someone who might changes her life forever and someone she will truly never forget.


I stepped into the Hogwarts Express. I got the surprise of my life when I received the invitation to go to Hogwarts as none of my family has got anything to do with magic. It was a pleasant surprise, of course. Finally, I found a seat. I sat down and looked out the window. Being an extremely shy girl, I blush just by seeing lots of new faces.  
  
I touched my light brown hair which was tied in a long ponytail. I twirled it with my fingers. Suddenly, a guy approached my seat. 'Excuse me, could I sit here?' he asked. I turned around. The guy had light brown hair and charming hazel eyes. He is extremely tall. I stayed silent.  
  
I scolded myself silently. I wish I could stop being quiet. 'Umm...yes. Of course,' I said so very softly. Mysteriously, he heard me. He sat down and smiled at me, showing white, perfect teeth. 'Hi. New student?' he asked. His voice was soo smooth, I thought.  
  
I smiled back shyly, hoping real hard he doesn't think I'm weird! 'Hi. Yeah...I'm a new student. Are you a new student too?' I asked slowly. I wasn't soo good in talking clearly when I meet someone new but...he seems warm. 'Yeah. Me name's Oliver, Oliver Wood.' Oliver said to me.  
  
'My name's Jade, Jade Andrews.' I said, finally looking at him straight in the eye. 'Nice to meet you Jade Andrews.' he said. I laughed a little because when he said my full name, he said it like I'm in a game show or something. He laughed too and I bightened up.  
  
'So how are you feeling?' I asked. If I am anywhere near Oak Street, (where I live) I would always stick with my only friend, Sharon, who moved to the United States before I got the letter from Hogwarts. So you see, my old school isn't exactly friendly. There, boys stick with boys and girls stick with girls.  
  
To make matters even worse, boys tease girls or bully them. the only reason I go there is because I liked the teachers. But now I'm going to Hogwarts and I sense that everything will be okay. 'I feel glad that I am going to Hogwarts. Its the best wizarding school.' Oliver said as he peered out the window.  
  
Then, the lady with the cart came, offering us some pastries. I bought loads of them as I am starving. Oliver bought some gum. I offered him some chocolate frogs. 'Have you tasted one?' he asked me. 'N-no. They're just plain chocolate, right?' I asked.  
  
'I s'pose. But they have cards. You can start collecting,' he said to me, grinning. 'Here,' he said as he took a chocolate frog out. 'I'll share it with you. Its better to taste first to see if you like it.' He said. Before I could say anything, he broke the frog into two. I blushed as he gave it to me.  
  
I took a small bite. Yum! It was nice smooth chocolate. He gave me the card with the picture of Godric Gryffindor. The only reason I knew that the person on the card is Godric Gryffindor is because I have been reading the books before the school starts. Just to be on the safe side.  
  
'You like it?' he asked. 'Yeah, I do.' I said as he swallowed his half. 'What's this?' I asked as I took out Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. 'Beans. Try it!' he said cheerfully. I opened the bag. 'No, you try it.' I said, laughing. The words Every Flavored sounds suspicious.  
  
'How about together? You and me?' he asked. 'Okay!' I said. I took a red jelly bean, hoping that it is strawberry. He took a deep brown one. 'Okay?1...2...3!' he said. We both chewed our beans. Eeew....was my first thought as my jelly bean tastes like tomato.  
  
I made a funny face to Oliver who laughed. His seems okay. 'What flavor did you have?' I asked him curiously. 'Tea, I think.' he said. 'What about you?' he asked. I thought of the horrible tomato-ey taste. Eeww.....! 'Tomato.' I said, trying to sound like it doesn't taste bad.  
  
'What about another one, huh?' he asked as he nudged me. I nudged him back. I was certainly enjoying myself. 'What house would you like to be sorted in?' he asked. 'I thought of the houses. 'Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.' I said after a long pause. 'I'd prefer Gryffindor.' he said as he looked at me.  
  
'Yeah...' I said. 'We're almost there.' he said. Sure enough, as I peered out my window, I saw Hogwarts up ahead. 'Woohoo!' I said as I punched my fist in the air. 


End file.
